InuYasha Musume
by sangoscourage
Summary: The gang is once again traveling and looking for the shards. Unbeknown to our silver haired friend, InuYasha is about to rediscover someone from his past, and someone he didn't know existed. I wonder who it could be?
1. Chapter 1

Musume

Chapter 1

* * *

AN: The author of this story has given me permission to continue on with her story for reasons of loss of interest and a very busy life. I am very grateful that she has allowed me to continue on with the story. The first three chapters are hers, so please let her know what you think. I just hope I can do this story justice from now on.

* * *

Inu-Yasha gazed lazily at the villagers gathered to watch Miroku's 'exorcism.' Every time Miroku pulled this trick, the half- demon kept expecting someone to catch on and denounce them, but they never did. Humans were just too gullible sometimes. It was probably just because they feared demons so much that they let themselves be fooled so easily, but it still disgusted him.

After Miroku finished his well-worn scam, the villagers dispersed and the traveler's began settling down for the night. Sitting on the front porch of their host's house, Inu-Yasha watched the others go about their business. There was a path that ran across the side of the house which led to a good well, judging by the number of people he saw walking by laden with buckets of water. It was a hot day; no doubt they needed to irrigate vegetable gardens. One young woman happened to catch his eye. She was of average height, impossibly slender, and looked almost fragile, yet she was carrying a pair of full buckets that seemed far too large with no apparent effort. Her slightly worn yukata was tinted a lovely light green, as was a scarf that covered her head despite the heat, and she was wearing a necklace that looked as though it might be gold. The sun flashing off the necklace was what had attracted his attention in the first place, and the contradictions in her appearance made him curious enough to stare. As if sensing his regard, she glanced towards him. She must have seen something that startled her, for she suddenly whipped her head around to stare back at him, stumbling and spilling her buckets in the process. Even more curious now, Inu-Yasha walked over to the embarrassed lass and offered her a hand up.

"Hey, are you all right?" he asked. She nodded slightly, her eyes wide. For some reason this made Inu-Yasha feel obscurely guilty, so he covered his discomfort by picking up the discarded buckets. "A girl like you shouldn't be trying to carry this much water. You'll hurt yourself."

"No, I'll be fine. I'm stronger than I look. You startled me, is all." Brushing herself off, she tried to take the buckets from him, but he refused to give them up.

"Right. My face was so scary that it startled you." He turned and started walking towards the well. "Come on. I'll help you fetch the water." The girl was forced to follow along.

"Your face isn't scary."

As they moved towards the well, Inu-Yasha noticed the girl staring at his face intently, as if searching for something. In an attempt to outdistance her unnerving gaze, he lengthened his steps into a ground eating gait that most humans had trouble keeping up with. It wasn't quite a run, but it was a lot faster than his usual walk. To his surprise, she broke into an easy trot and remained at his side. Looking back at her, he noticed that her eyes were a startling golden color. He didn't realize it, but they were the exact shade of his own.

At the well Inu-Yasha quickly filled the two buckets and turned back the way they had come.

" Why don't you show me the way to your garden now, lass." The girl; Inu-Yasha realized he still didn't know her name; nodded and led the way. Now loaded down with the heavy buckets, the half-demon had to stretch a bit to keep up with her. "Hey, lass, I don't know your name yet."

"I'm called Aisa. And you?"

"Inu-Yasha" When he spoke his name, he thought he saw a note of recognition in her eyes, but it disappeared so quickly that he couldn't be sure.

"My garden is this way. Thank you for helping with the water." As Aisa spoke, they approached a small hut near the edge of the village. She led him around the back, where an unbelievably old woman crouched in a prosperous vegetable garden, pulling out weeds. As they entered the garden, she sat up and greeted them.

"Aisa, who's that you've got carrying your water for you, you lazy girl. Come closer and let me see his face." The lady's great crinkly grin belied her scolding words, and both Inu-Yasha and Aisa's mouths tugged upwards in an answering smile.

"Of course, haha." replied Aisa. Inu-Yasha set down the water before allowing her to tug him towards her mother. She stopped a few steps away, but pushed the half-demon onwards gently. Her mother took a firm hold of his chin and pulled it very close to her face, examining him carefully with eyes that were rheumy and clouded with age.

"Well lad, your face seems very familiar, but I can't quite.." Her words broke off as she looked at the top of his head. Without warning, her hands grabbed at his ears and tugged them weakly. Her eyes became wide as old eggs, and her lips trembled a little. "I-Inu-Yasha?" It came out in a whisper. "Kami-sama, you haven't changed a bit." His confusion must have shown on his face, for her expression softened into a sad smile. "Ah, you probably don't recognize Sanchi. It has been over fifty years."

"Sanchi?" Inu-Yasha frowned slightly. He leaned over a little, taking in her scent, and suddenly recognized her. "Oh! Sanchi!" he exclaimed, putting his arms around her.

"So you do remember? That stormy night?"

"Ohh yeah, I remember." He exchanged a toothy grin with Sanchi, unaware of how odd they looked, an old woman and a young man embracing like that.

"That was wonderful." she said, leaning into him. Then she turned her head to look at Aisa. "She's beautiful, isn't she? Our daughter?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Musume Chapter 2**

* * *

Hey, I'm back finally. I know it probably feels like I up and died on you, but I'm here. Sorry for the ultra long wait. Will try to do better in the future, but I'm afraid there are no guarantees. Please bear with me!

* * *

"That was wonderful." Sanchi said, leaning into him. Then she turned her head to look at Aisa. "She's beautiful, isn't she? Our daughter?"

"What?" Inu-Yasha stared at her and Aisa uncomprehendingly.

"Aisa, show him please."

"Yes, haha." The girl then carefully undid the scarf around her head, releasing a torrent of hair to spill down her back. Her locks were mostly black like her mother's, except for two strands of hair framing her face that shone a bright silver. The ears poking through the hair were ever so slightly pointed, and when he released her mother to take a closer look at her Inu-Yasha realized that her scent now seemed like his own, human and demon mixed. He wondered for a moment that he hadn't noticed it before, then looked at her scarf and realized it held many pungent herbs.

"Well I'll be damned." Inu-Yasha whispered, not aware he had lowered his voice. He touched the silver hair on the side of her face timidly, as if afraid it would dissolve under his fingers.

"So it's true? You really are…" Aisa let her sentence trail off unfinished, seeming just as stunned. He could only nod. To his surprise, she suddenly stepped forward and grabbed hold of him, burying her face in his chest as the salty smell of tears reached his nose. He stood there awkwardly staring into the distance, not sure if he should embrace her or not. So he saw when Kagome came around the side of the hut and saw him there. He could only watch as emotions flitted across her face and she visibly came to the worst possible conclusion in a mere instant.

"Kagome!" Inu-Yasha tried to sidestep out of Aisa's grip to chase after the silently fleeing miko, but she would not let go. "Damn." Aisa drew back a bit and looked at him with a slightly shocked expression, though she did not release him.

"Inu-Yasha, who is that girl?" Sanchi asked innocently.

"She's one of my companions. Her name is Kagome."

"And what is she to you?" Aisa's eyes held the suspicion her mother's lacked. Inu-Yasha fidgeted a little, well aware of the trap hidden in the question and clueless as how to avoid it.

"He just told you, child. She is his companion." Inu-Yasha did his best not to broadcast his relief at Sanchi's neat rescue. "Now, why don't we go introduce ourselves to them." She took a firm hold on Inu-Yasha's arm and steered him in the direction of his lodgings for the night, not so incidentally pulling him out of her daughter's grasp.

They walked up to the rich dwelling Miroku's conniving had obtained for the night with Sanchi still hanging on Inu-Yasha's arm. Aisa had put her hair back up in her scarf, hiding the silver strands and her scent. Sango sat on the porch polishing her giant boomerang. She looked up as they approached.

"Inu-Yasha. Kagome was looking for you."

"Yeah, she found me. There's been a misunderstanding." He scowled.

"Oh? What did you do this time, baka?"

"I said it was a misunderstanding. Where's everyone else? I don't want to repeat myself."

"Shippo and Miroku are inside. Kagome hasn't come back yet."

"Shit. I'll have to go find her before she gets into trouble. Sanchi, Aisa, wait here with Sango." Cursing under his breath, Inu-Yasha back-tracked to catch Kagome's scent. He had half-hoped that she would run straight back to the house to cry, but no such luck. Not surprisingly, when he found the trail it led him out into the forest where he soon spotted her weeping underneath a willow tree.

"Kagome?" he called.

"Go away, Inu-Yasha." she said without even looking up. He moved closer in spite of that and crouched down in front of her.

"Kagome, listen. That wasn't what it looked like." As she looked up at him, Inu-Yasha did his best to put sincerity in his eyes.

"Then what was it?"

"It was; she's" the half-demon scrambled for the right words, lost them, and settled for bluntness. "Aisa's my daughter, Kagome."

"What?" The miko stared uncomprehendingly at him, her face mirroring the shock he had felt earlier.

"She's my daughter." He repeated. He shifted uncomfortably. " I didn't know until just recently. But there isn't any doubt she's mine." He watched for a moment in sympathy as Kagome's mouth worked silently in shock. "Come on. We need to go back to the village." He hoisted her onto his back and ran without another word between them.


	3. Chapter 3

Musume Chapter 3

"What?" The miko stared uncomprehendingly at him, her face mirroring the shock he had felt earlier.  
"She's my daughter." He repeated. He shifted uncomfortably. " I didn't know until just recently. But there isn't any doubt she's mine." He watched for a moment in sympathy as Kagome's mouth worked silently in shock. "Come on. We need to go back to the village." He hoisted her onto his back and ran without another word between them.  
They arrived at their host's home in minutes and brought every one inside to talk. Kagome sat firmly on the opposite side of the room from Inu-Yasha and refused to look directly at him, surveying a space next to his head instead. Of course, he was having a hard time looking his friends in the face as well, his discomfort with the situation made worse by Sanchi claiming his arm as soon as he sat down. Miroku alternating giving him looks of sympathy and staring lustfully at Aisa wasn't helping either. Taking his courage in his hands, he broke the intense silence.  
"Um, Sanchi, Aisa, these are my companions. This is Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku." He said awkwardly, pointing to his friends in turn. Aisa and her mother nodded to each of them respectfully. "Everyone, meet Sanchi and," he gulped nervously, "our daughter, Aisa"  
"What?" Four set of eyes became rounder than seemed physically possible as even Kirara stared at Inu-Yasha in astonishment. Only Kagome remained aloof, her pupils barely showing through slitted lids.  
"You never told us you had such a beautiful daughter, Inu-Yasha ." Miroku smiled, edging close to Aisa. Auras suddenly flamed with rage as Miroku clasped the girl's hands tightly and gazed into her eyes in an all too familiar way. "My dear Aisa, would you-" THOCK! THOCK! Sango's boomerang bone and Inu-Yasha's fist made contact with the impure monk's head within instants of each other.  
"You didn't really think I'd let you try that with my daughter, pervert?" Inu-Yasha asked the prone form of his friend.  
"I don't think he can hear you." said Shippo thoughtfully.  
While Miroku recovered from his own stupidity, Sango and Shippo assaulted Inu-Yasha with rapid-fire questions. When they began coming too fast for even a demon's ears to follow, let alone answer, Sanchi put a finger to each of their mouths, silencing them.  
"I think this will go faster if Inu-Yasha and I just tell you how we met, about sixty years ago"  
"Yes, that's a very good idea. How exactly did you get a daughter and not know it, dog-boy?" The hanyou flinched, knowing the old insult meant he'd really dug himself deep with Kagome this time.  
"Well, er, it was really closer to fifty-five years ago, not very long before I met Kikyo, when I was just wandering around Japan. That night there was a killer rainstorm pouring down, and I took shelter in a cave by the waterfall north of here, out of the wet. The thunder and the wind were so loud I couldn't even hear the little fire I built crackling. I never noticed Sanchi outside until she stumbled into the cave proper and twisted her ankle on the way down"  
"You noticed me in time to catch me before I hit the ground." Sanchi smiled at the memory.  
"Keh. I only caught you 'cause you were headed for my fire. You would have put it out, wet as you were"  
But there was a small smile on his face as well. "I could hardly kick her out in the storm, so I let her dry herself by my fire. Next thing I knew she'd fallen asleep, and there was only one blanket between the two of us. She would have frozen to death without it, and I wasn't keen on going without either, so I just sorta draped it over the both of us"  
"Blanket? I thought it was your red robe"  
"Whatever. Anyway, we slept through the rest of the storm"  
"Yes, and then I got to wake you up." Sanchi's smile was much wider now, and resembled one of Miroku's rather strongly. Inu-Yasha's face turned the most fascinating color of red, which only seemed to encourage her. She caressed his face with one gnarled finger, the tip of which was surprisingly soft. "As I recall, you turned this exact color of red when you figured out that I was…mmf.!" Whatever Sanchi wanted to say was lost under the muffling influence of Inu-Yasha's hand.  
"Ah, she came on to me, I responded, and things sort of took off from there." the hanyou paraphrased hastily.  
"Well, geez, leave out the good part." said Miroku suddenly from the floor. THOCK! THOCK! Anouther double hit was his reward for his forwardness.  
"After we were… done, I took Sanchi back to her village again, and left the area. This is the first time I've seen her since then"  
"I almost forgot all about the incident, until I started gaining weight from the pregnancy a few months later, and by then I had no idea how to find Inu-Yasha, let alone tell him what had happened. So I waited and hoped he'd happen back this way one day. And now, he has." Sanchi smiled at Inu-Yasha, her eyes glowing with a joy that made the years fall away from her face. He smiled back, seeing the girl who had taught him some of the pleasures of love, even if he hadn't been ready for it and had fled.  
"So it was an accident. Very responsible, dog-boy." Ice cut through Inu-Yasha's pleasant mood, from the harsh tone of Kagome's voice. He ducked his head in shame, not having an answer for that.


	4. Chapter 4

Musume

Chapter Four

Aisa had stayed quiet long enough and she didn't care much for this girl's attitude. In Aisa's mind, Kagome thought she was better than her father. Well, if this girl didn't start being the friend she was supposed to be, Aisa would make sure she would leave her father alone. Before Kagome knew it, Aisa was standing right in front of her, practically growling.

"Look _Kagome_, just because you are jealous, doesn't give you the right to insult my father. He claims to be your companion, yet you treat him like any human would treat a hanyou." Aisa growled out.

"I _am not_ jealous. And I would never treat InuYasha inhumanly." Kagome shouted back.

"Yes, you are, and you just did, liar." Aisa shouted back.

"_**I am not a liar!**__" _ Kagome snarled.

"You could have fooled me!" Aisa scoffed, knowing she was getting the better of this pathetic human. She returned to her parents side and sat in between them. She couldn't help but smirk to herself as she sensed Kagome's mood darken.

'I should be the one sitting there with InuYasha." Kagome muttered before turning away.

"Aisa and I will be leaving with you and your friends in the morning InuYasha. Once I had Aisa, the villagers were never that friendly towards me afterwards. They only tolerated me because I was the village healer and advisor." Sanchi spoke up.

"I wonder why." Kagome muttered to herself. InuYasha and Aisa glared at her, indicating that they had heard her.

"Kagome, you're not making things any easier." Sango hissed beside her.

The school girl had the decency to blush in embarrassment and looked away. She wondered how in the world Aisa had heard her unless. And why was she acting this way. InuYasha wasn't dating the old woman.. InuYasha, Aisa and Sanchi stood up and headed for the door.

"Aisa, we should head back to our hut; the stew should be ready. InuYasha, you are more than welcome to join Aisa and myself." Sanchi stated as she walked to the door. InuYasha smiled and got up.

"Where are you going InuYasha?" Kagome asked, almost demanding.

"Where do you think! You want me to take responsibility; that's what I'm going to do. Start to get to know my daughter over the evening meal. Besides, with the mood you're in, you wouldn't be very good company." InuYasha snapped. With that he whirled around and ran to catch up with Aisa and Sanchi before Kagome could say anything else.

"Well, the young maiden definitely has his eyes." Miroku replied, almost lustfully.

"Shut up monk.." Sango growled, smacking Miroku over the head.

"Just stating the obvious my dear Sango." Miroku replied smoothly, inching towards the demon slayer.

"Don't even think about it houshi!" Sango growled, glaring meaningfully at him. He got the message and sat down in his spot again. He didn't need to be unconscious twice in one morning.

Aisa was in the garden before the sun had even poked it's face above the horizon, picking and washing fruit and vegetables for the journey. Just as she was putting the last of the garden's produce in the bag, InuYasha came around the corner, just as Sanchi came out of the hut with breakfast.

"Good morning Sanchi, Aisa." InuYasha greeted.

"Good morning father." Aisa answered, dropping her bag by the door.

"Good morning InuYasha. Have you had breakfast yet?" Sanchi asked

"Morning. No I haven't." InuYasha answered.

"I had a feeling that you would be up as early as us, so I made a little extra. Would you care to join us?" Sanchi asked. At his nod, she put down the large bowl and went inside to get three smaller bowls. InuYasha and Aisa stared at each other before they both spoke at the same time. Aisa giggled and spoke up when the silver haired young man hesitated.

"Father, what is it like being a hanyou? I know that humans don't like us." Aisa asked seriously.

"It's not easy. Even demons hate us for what we are. So I'm going to teach you how to fight so you will be able to defend yourself. On the way back to my home village, I want to test you to see how much of a hanyou you are." InuYasha answered.

"Alright father." Aisa answered.

"Where were you InuYasha! You missed breakfast." Kagome practically demanded.

"I went to get Aisa and Sanchi, and I had breakfast with them." InuYasha snapped. "If you three are ready, let's go." Aisa scowled at Kagome as she passed by the school girl. This human sure had an attitude about her!

After about an hour of walking, Sanchi started to tire. Seeing this, Aisa simply stepped in front of her mother and knelt down, indicating for the elderly woman to get on her back. InuYasha took Sanchi's pack as the woman climbed on Aisa' s back. They traveled for a few hours before they stopped in a secluded spot for a rest and lunch. As Aisa set her mother down gently, she found everyone looking at her.

"What!" Aisa huffed, a little annoyed at everyone accept her father staring at her.

"It's just that you've carried your mother for two hours and you don't seem to be tired all." Kagome replied.

"So, I'm a strong girl, what's the problem with that!?" Aisa replied, wondering what Kagome was getting at.

"Look, I was just..." Kagome started before Sanchi cut her off.

"Aisa, I think it's time you showed them." Sanchi instructed, stopping the impending argument. Aisa looked over at her father, who nodded.

"It's alright Aisa. They don't care who you are." InuYasha replied simply. Aisa sighed and undid her kerchief.

As she pulled the garment away, her long hair fell into position. Her black ears popped up as the two broad, white stripes of hair fell into place. The others could see that Aisa definitely had InuYasha's golden eyes; definitely the young man's daughter. The girl waited for the insults to start, but none came; which surprised Aisa a bit. She was used to humans putting her down. Before Aisa could blink, Miroku was in front of her, clasping her hands in his.

"My dear Aisa, you are so beautiful. Would you bare my children?" Miroku asked, gazing lustfully into her eyes. Before any one could blink, the hanyou girl clenched her fist and snapped it forward; hitting the monk square in the jaw. He stumbled back a few feet before collapsing unconscious; with the help of Sango's fist.

"Aisa, as the idiot just said...in his perverted, ecchi way,we don't care if you're hanyou. Just look around you. We're kind of a mis-matched group." Sango patiently explained, glaring down at the monk.

"I don't know why you would want to travel together. Human, youkais and hanyous don't get along very well with each other." Aisa stated.

"Why don't we get our meal ready, and we can tell you our story while we eat it." Kagome replied.

Aisa and Sanchi brought out the fruit, dried meat and rice cakes Sanchi had packed, while Kagome added her ningen food.

After about an hour of talking and consuming their meal, the two newcomers to the group understood the strange arrangement with this group. Aisa looked over at her father with a new respect; he had been through an awful lot over the years. She had much to learn from him. Aisa just hoped she could get her mother to her father's village so the elderly woman could be happy for whatever time she had left in her life.


	5. Chapter 5

Musume

Chapter Five

As the morning changed into afternoon, InuYasha tested Aisa's instinct for the inu language, even though she had been among humans all her young life. At the first series of barks, yips and growls, the young hanyou's ears immediately stood at attention. A few seconds she gave out a questioning bark, growl and yip. Smiling, InuYasha answered back in the inu language. Within five minutes, he knew that his daughter did understand the language. Sanchi smiled at her daughter, proud of how smart Aisa was and pleased that she had finally found her father. The old woman knew that she her time was coming soon to pass into the next world.

Looking up at the sky, InuYasha noticed that the sun would be setting in a couple of hours. The others would want to stop soon. Sure enough, when he looked back, the tired looks on the their faces told him that they were tired and about to start complaining.

"We'll stop at the next clearing, There's a couple of hot springs not that far off." InuYasha reported.

"How do you know that father?" Aisa asked.

"Lift your nose in to the air and see if you can smell something." InuYasha instructed. Aisa did as instructed, turning her head in different directions.

"This is amazing! The only things I only smelled a little distance away, were things around the village. And I can hear a slight bubbling sound!" Aisa replied, her ears still at their fullest height.

InuYasha had chuckled quietly. His daughter was certainly enjoying learning about her new found hanyou skills. Evidently she was eager to get to the hot springs and tonight's campsite, as she was picking up sticks for the campfire as she walked. It wasn't long until they came to a small clearing in the forest. Sanchi wearily dropped her sack and slowly worked the kinks out of her body. InuYasha noticed this and quietly went over to Aisa, who was placing another load of wood on the ground.

"Aisa, why don't you and your mom head to the hot spring and get cleaned up. Your mother's feeling the effects of the trip." InuYasha suggested.

"Okay father. You're right....I think I could use a good soak myself." Aisa replied as she looked over at her mother. She went over to her sack and fished out two bars of soap and a rough, natural sponge. "Let's go and get freshened up in the hot spring mother. The others have everything under control here."

"May I assist you fine ladies to the hot spring?" Miroku offered eagerly.

"No, and I already know in which direction it is." Aisa replied quickly.

"And how do you know in which direction it is?" Miroku asked, feigning hurt.

"Her nose you idiot, and don't even think of it Miroku." InuYasha growled out.

AN: Okay guys, I need a little help here. I've seriously hit writer's block and I need some help with suggestions for this next bit. I need some "action" for the rest of the trip to Kaede's village.


	6. Chapter 6

InuYasha- Musume

Chapter Six

AN: I must really apologize for seriously neglecting this and a few of my other stories. I know there is no real excuse. I have had absolutely no inspiration for them, and I completely forgot that I had a good chunk of this chapter typed out. I wouldn't blame anyone if they gave up on me. I hope you will forgive me. I will try better to get the stories done. If you have any suggestions/ideas of what you would like to see in here, I would love to hear them. I will do my best to put them in.

Aisa woke up the next morning to the sun shining gently through the trees and a little bird singing its sweet song on the branch of a tree nearby. It almost seemed as if it was singing to her. Stretching to work out the kinks, the young hanyou let her gaze wander around the campsite at everyone around her. She sensed that Miroku was pretending to be asleep and let his hand wander over to Sango's backside.

She snorted as she picked up a small rock and threw it at the monk's head. When Miroku looked at her, Aisa flattened her ears and bared her teeth. Letting him know she knew what he was up to..

"It's a peaceful morning monk, don't ruin it!" Aisa growled quietly, just loud enough for Miroku to hear. Looking over at her mother, who was still sleeping peacefully, she smiled softly and stood up and went over to InuYasha..

'Time to go get some fish, and maybe a rabbit or two for breakfast. Maybe some fresh fruit to.' Just as Aisa started to walk towards where she could smell a nearby stream, her stomach growled. "Guess I better get to it. "Good morning father." Aisa called out quietly, just loud enough for InuYasha to hear.

"Morning Aisa. Sounds like you're hungry." InuYasha smirked as he jumped down from the tree he was in. Care for some company?"

"Yes, and I would love the company. Guess I need help carrying back what I catch for breakfast." Aisa replied smiling.

"I'll catch the rabbits and you get the fish." InuYasha suggested as they walked into the forest, sniffing the air.

As InuYasha quickly caught two rabbits, he glanced over to the river, where his daughter was quickly catching a number of good sized fish. Just as she placed the last fish next to the rest, he noticed a plump rabbit hop out of the bush. The furry animal hadn't noticed the motionless girl as it hopped to her side. Quicker than InuYasha could follow, Aisa grabbed the poor animal by the neck and ended it's life quickly. He smiled at his daughter, pleased that she seemed to be a good hunter.

As they re-entered the camp, they noticed everyone was waking up, and Miroku was attempting to grope Sango again. The houshi would never learn. It seemed like he liked to be in pain. Or he was just to dense to realize what he was actually doing.

"Oi monk, keep your hands to yourself. Like Aisa said, don't ruin the peaceful morning." InuYasha barked out.

"You mean he tried once already?" Sango asked, scowling at the monk.

"Yeah,about an hour ago. He tried to pretend he was asleep while moving his hand over." Aisa answered.

"And how would you know Aisa!" Miroku demanded, surprised he had be caught.

"You really must be dense monk if you can't figure that one out." Aisa snapped as she went over to her mother, who was pulling some fruit out of her sack. The young hanyou pulled out her knife and proceeded to skin the rabbit. She smirked as she watched as Kagome's face turn pale, at the sight of what she was doing.

"Miroku..." Sango said quietly as she slowly turned to face the monk.

"What is it my dear...OW!" Miroku yelled out as he reeled backwards while covering his nose. Sango had managed to give him a light knuckle punch, just below his nose. (a clenched fist with one the pointer finger sticking out a bit). It was just enough to make his eyes water, and let him know that the demon slayer wouldn't go so easy next time.

As everyone cleaned up from their morning meal, Aisa headed in to the forest to dump the remains of the morning meal. As she headed was heading back, a foul scent entered her nose; one that she really didn't like. The stench of a wolf. As she peered around a tree at the edge of the clearing she saw that her father was on the ground, with a wolf demon standing on his back; holding the miko's hands. And Aisa certainly didn't like the comments coming from him.

Before Koga realized it, he was lying on his back, gripping his side with one hand and wiping blood off his face. Aisa had come at him so fast, he hadn't even had time to catch her scent. He looked to the right where he heard angry growling. He sniffed the air and scoffed.

"What do you know, another mutt...and old lady. Seems like your pack is getting weaker dog breath. Maybe I'll help you out and get rid of the old prune over there." Koga taunted as he got off InuYasha and started over to Sanchi.

Snarling, Aisa charged at the wolf demon so quickly that she seemed to be a blur. As she past him, she sliced in to his right shoulder with her claws. When she stopped, Aisa was in front of her mother in a defensive stance.

"How dare you treat my father that way. I don't care what you call me but I _**will not **_ tolerate anyone threatening my mother either." Aisa snarled viciously.

"Who are you to tell me what to do ha..." Koga started before he yelped in pain. InuYasha had jumped to his feet, shortly after Koga had gotten off of him. He wasn't about to let the wolf harm his daughter or Sanchi and sent the idiot sprawling..

"Leave them alone Koga. And while you're at it, get lost!"

Okay, people, I know this is short, but I've slammed in to the ol' writer's wall. Yeah I know it's writers' block, but I've hit the wall again. I would really appreciate your help with suggestions to lengthen this chapter more; and for future chapters. Thanks.


End file.
